


Quidditch World Cup

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Oliver, and their family attend the 2014 Quidditch World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch World Cup

“You know you don’t have to camp out for days to see the match, Oliver,” Percy points out, even though he knows what his husband’s response will be, since they had a similar discussion last time.

 

“Yes, yes, I know, perks of being the Minister’s family and all,” Oliver replies with a grin. “But this is how we’ve always done it.”

 

“I know, but this is the first time we’re taking all the kids and I can’t join you until right before the match.”

 

Oliver resists the urge to roll his eyes. Even after all these years, Percy worries way too much about everything. “Logan’s a year older than Moira was the first time we took her. And as much as I hate to admit it, Gwen and Fabian are adults that don’t need looking after.”

 

Percy groans. “Don’t remind me. It makes me feel old.”

 

Oliver chuckles. “No older than I am, love. But I know how you feel. It feels like just yesterday we were holding them in our arms for the first time.”

 

“And now they’re almost as old as we were when they were born,” Percy replies wistfully. “Are you sure you’re going to be fine without me?”

 

Oliver shakes his head. “We’ll be fine, Perce. Stop worrying, or you’re not going to be able to focus during your meetings.”

 

“Bloody meetings,” Percy grumbles. “Why did I want this job again?”

 

Oliver smirks. “Because you’re insane. But don’t worry, I love you anyway.”

 

Percy smirks back at him. “Well you’re a lunatic, so takes one to know one.”

 

Oliver leans in and kisses him. “We’ll see you in a few days and you can tell me all about your horrible meetings.”

 

*****

 

Once he has their tents set up, Oliver’s starting to wonder if maybe he should have listened to Percy. Logan’s too young to be of any help, but that doesn’t stop him from trying, meaning Oliver has to undo everything he does. Gwen wanders off as soon as they arrive, which means Oliver has to put up the tent his daughters are sleeping in as well, since Moira’s pretty hopeless at putting anything together without magic, something she can’t do outside of school for another four years. He’s just thankful that Fabian put up the tent he’s sharing with his brothers before he too disappears. Apparently now that they’re done with school, it’s no longer acceptable for the twins to be seen with their parents in public. He’s just glad that both of them return before he goes to bed so he’s not worrying about them all night. Not that he sleeps well anyway without Percy beside him.

 

At some point during the night, Logan snuck out of the tent he’s sharing with Fabian and Camden, which Oliver realizes when he wakes up in the morning to his six-year-old’s head on his chest. It had been a couple years since Logan had snuck into bed with them, but Oliver guesses that sleeping somewhere besides home or The Burrow for the first time affected him.

 

Oliver carefully slips out bed, making sure not to wake Logan, heading out of the tent to make check on the other kids before making breakfast. Gwen and Fabian disappear right after breakfast, and Camden and Moira spend the afternoon with school friends, but at least Logan still wants to spend time with his dad. At dinnertime, Camden and Moira bring their friends back with them and Oliver ends up telling Quidditch stories until late in the night.

 

The next morning starts much the same way, with Logan having snuck in with him again. However, when he exits the tent, he finds Percy already making breakfast.

 

“You’re early,” Oliver says with a smile. “I thought you had another meeting this morning.”

 

“I rescheduled,” Percy says, smiling as he kisses Oliver. “I missed you all too much.”

 

“The Minister rescheduling a meeting to blow off work. How scandalous,” Oliver teases.

 

“Well given what today is, I’m sure it can be forgiven,” Percy says with a smirk. “No one would have paid attention anyway.”

 

Before Oliver can answer, Logan comes racing out of their tent and launches himself at Percy. Percy raises an eyebrow over which tent Logan came out of, but doesn’t say anything. After breakfast, they start making their way to the stands.

 

“Have they been like this the entire time?” Percy asks quietly, referring to Gwen and Fabian walking well ahead of the rest of the family and essentially ignoring them.

 

“Pretty much,” Oliver replies. “We’re too uncool for them now or something.”

 

Percy snorts. “Oh they haven’t seen uncool.”

 

Oliver chuckles. “Well you can embarrass them some other time. Once the match starts, we’ll all be too focused on that.”

 

“Hopefully it’s not as long as last time,” Percy responds. “I’m pretty sure you were the only one still awake at the end.”

 

“It was a day and a half. I almost didn’t make it either.”

 

They reach their box and get settled, though Gwen and Fabian make themselves scarce again. However, the twins return shortly before the match starts and, like Oliver predicted, everyone is completely focused on the match. After the four-hour mark, Logan’s attention starts to waver, and right around the five-hour mark, he falls asleep in Oliver’s lap. After another hour, Percy takes Logan from his husband and it’s another hour before the six-year-old wakes back up. Thankfully, the match ends shortly after, as Moira’s attention was also starting to waver, and she’s too old to fall asleep on one of her fathers’ laps.

 

“Do we have to pack up now, or do we have time?” Oliver asks Percy as they head back to their tents after the match.

 

“We don’t have to leave until morning. Perks of being the Minster’s family,” Percy replies with a grin.

 

“Well that’s a perk I’m certainly not going to complain about,” Oliver replies. “Especially since the kids aren’t going to be much help packing up right now.”

 

“They weren’t much help setting up either,” Percy asks with a knowing grin.

 

“Gwen wandered off as soon as we got here, but the others helped. Or at least tried to in Logan’s case.

 

“Well I promise I’ll won’t run off on you when it’s time to do heavy lifting,” Percy says when they reach the tents.

 

“I’m definitely going to hold you to that,” Oliver replies. “As much as I enjoy this, I’m glad it only happens every four years.”


End file.
